


Young Love (A Marvel Loki fanfic)

by Ayanoia



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanoia/pseuds/Ayanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Thor (2011), this fanfic explores what Loki's love life might have been like if he had a lady friend to keep him company in love and mischief. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Handy-Dandy Note: Right! Where are we? Oh yes. One Loki fanfic coming up~! 
> 
> Hello, people! This is Aya. I started writing this fanfic in the first person and as much as I'd love to switch it to second person perspective, I won't. Because that's just how I roll. I won't describe Loki's lover's physicality so feel free to imagine it was you. I know I do. =w="

I was the lover to a man who meant trouble -- consort to a king with no crown. He was the youngest son of The All-Father. A prince in his own right, but we both knew that his older brother was deemed more fit to inherit the throne. But that did not mean he did not make himself busy. He studied magic often under his mother and caused mischief here and there. We were young and he fooled around, primarily with me. And I welcomed it.

And there he was. I found him finally, my lover and master, walking briskly through the corridors of Asgard's golden palace. He appeared so preoccupied and hurrying to his destination. I grab him by the wrist.

"Hurt me", I say.

  
"I'm sorry?" he responds, peering at me with those piercing emerald eyes before looking ahead again, intent to leave once more.

  
"Hurt me, my prince", I reiterate.

  
"Understand, love. I have not ten minutes to dally."

  
"Ten minutes is more than enough", I say, looking intently at him before continuing, "You cannot do it, can you?"

  
This, he did not take so kindly and by the time he faced me, he looked both curious and annoyed. "Do what?"

  
"Pleasure me... hurt me... Make me cum in ten minutes. You cannot do it", I taunt him once more.

  
"Right here? Right now?", he asked, thinking it incredulous.

"No one is around for miles. They are all at the meeting", I remark with a playful smirk.

  
"Very well, my pet", he says calmly, shoving me into a wall behind a column and grabbing hold of my rear. "In less than ten minutes, I shall make you regret having said that".

 


	2. The Silent Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally concedes to the request. But he has a request of his own. Let me give you a hint. Shh!

I let out a small yelp as he squeezed my buttocks.

"If you have a dare for me, I have a dare for you too, princess".

"Oh, and what is that?", I ask softly. "I will pleasure you now but in return, you must be very very quiet. If you so much as moan loud enough for the echoes to answer you, should your voice reverberate in this hall in the slightest, I win the bet".

I smile cheekily and nod. No sooner than I did so, my clothes vanished from my body. I was stark naked in a public hallway. I knew it as soon as I felt the cold chill. He used magic; the scoundrel.

"No fair!", I mouthed before quickly gasping and pulling my hands to my mouth in haste. He was reaching into the folds between my legs, circling his slender fingers over it ever so lightly that it sent chills up my spine and made me start to get very hot and craving more of it.

He leaned over and whispered his reply to me in a low bedroom voice, "Would you rather that I rip your clothes off and send you scurrying half-naked down the hall?" He teased my entrance, placing a finger inside the folds, and then another, pleasuring the pearl seated at the crown of my sex, flicking and rubbing it faster and faster to get a reaction out of me. At this point, my breathing was getting more and more irregular and I could not help but let out little squeaks here and there.

"Well, well, well... Look at you. Already wet and convulsing", he teased. "Ooh, careful now. It wouldn't be fair if you gave up so early in the game" he said with a dark chuckle. "We're just getting started". I clenched my teeth and pressed my lips as he plunged his fingers deep inside of me, moving again at a very slow and agonizing pace. With his other hand, he raised my hands from my mouth and held them above my head so that I was looking straight at him with no obstructions. He teased a kiss which I would have loved save that it was getting harder and harder to resist whimpering and moaning for all to hear. I looked away from him, leaving my neck and breasts open to his attack.

"Come now, that is just asking for it, you naughty girl", he says before kissing down my neck, nipping here and there, simultaneously as his fingers plunged inside me began to move faster, hitting my sweet spot each time. I convulse and squirm against his grip, curling my toes and praying for release, whimpering under my breath, screaming but with no sound, only the sound of my erratic breathing being allowed to escape my lips. He kissed down my neck and onto my breasts slowly and teasingly, swirling his clever tongue around my nipple in the most pleasurable way. I could take no more at this point and I prayed silently for release, beginning to regret challenging and taunting him like I did. I threw back my head in ecstasy and arched my back to its fullest, which only served to entice him even more as he plunged deeper and harder into me; and finding more and more ways to torment me with those sweet, soft lips and clever tongue. I was on the brink, I was squirming, I was whimpering. I could not resist surrendering to him. And then I reached my highest peak and came.

Against my wishes, I let out a loud, shaky moan that resounded in the halls, echoing back to me, like a sore reminder that I had lost. He withdrew his grip from my hands and I collapsed into his arms.

He supported my back and told me in his sweetest, most loving tone with the barest hint of mischief, "You'd do well not to challenge me again, my pet. I have won both challenges. This meeting will end within the hour. I will make sure of it. Until then, get yourself ready... For I shall be taking my prize double tonight, as is my right". And then his grip vanished from beneath me. My knees gave in and I collapsed on the floor, only to notice the change in the scenery. I was in his chamber now. He had just magicked me away to attend to his meeting.

'Okay, that was just cruel', I had thought. He could have at least dropped me on the bed, and not stark naked on the cold, hard floor. Hold on, I was still naked. "That was my favorite dress", I pouted, and said dress reappeared in front of me. Alright, maybe being with him was worth it after all. "Thank you" I say happily with a huge grin stretched upon my face. "I shall be waiting", I say, before trying to get off the floor and onto the bed. Then again, my body reminded me that it was exhausted. Floor to bed? Nope. Not gonna happen. He is going to have to pry me off the floor when he returns....


	3. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our humble narrator explains how she got to Asgard and on the matter of meeting the mischievous prince and their first time since then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit long. Enjoy~!

Loki was still at his meeting. But feeling the cold, hard floor beneath me and my energy still wearing thin, the minutes passed like hours. I clutched my dress over my naked body and look towards the light coming in from the balcony. I squint my eyes and eventually close them. It reminded me of the first time I had set foot on Asgard, the first time I had stepped foot in his personal chambers. It had only been a few weeks but already, he and I had grown very close.

I arrived with the Vanir by Freya's invitation a few weeks ago for a celebration in Asgard regarding Thor's recent victory. Everyone was merry-making and jostling about to and fro, with the exception of myself. I could not understand how they could celebrate the slaughter of hundreds of people by the so-called heroes' own hand. That was when I first locked eyes with him. His eyes were so full of sorrow and loneliness. I could feel it from a dozen steps away. We were the only two in the room not laughing with the others. And then, he looked away to attend to his own "heroes' welcome". I knew exactly who he was. Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Potential successor to the throne. A bit of a problem child, so I hear. And very gifted with the art of magic. It did not really surprise me. His mother was a Vanir as well. And our people are known for mastery of magic and ability to see the future. Not me though. Mother says I might just be a late bloomer. But I really doubt it.

I sighed and shook my head a little, walking out to the balcony for some fresh air. Figures. A prince of the nine realms would not bother with anyone they did not deem their equal, right? All I could really think of was to go home as fast as possible. Vanaheim may not be as grand as Asgard but it was home to me. 

I heard footsteps behind me but I did not bother to look. It was best not to disturb them - whoever they were.

"Are you not enjoying the party?", a deep, smooth voice asked.

I was the only one there so I knotted my brows. The question was obviously for me.

"Excuse me?", I say, turning around.

"P-Prince Loki", I say under my breath with a little hesitation and confusion but quickly bowed to him.

I heard him chuckle but in amusement or hilarity, I know not which. "You may rise", he says in a vaguely-entertained and joking manner.

"What brings you to the balcony, Prince Loki?", I ask him out of deference.

"I just needed to step away. It was all getting too much", he says to me with a smug grin.

My heart skipped a beat but I agreed to accompany him that night. That was just the beginning of many conversations that would have lasted all night along had not the two of us slipped away from company and slipped up the stairs and into his bed chambers. He cornered me against a large golden door as he fished for something in his pocket. My heartbeat shot up feeling him so close to me. I knew what was happening but I did not really understand at the moment.

He kissed me. That was my first kiss. And it was steamy and made me lightheaded with pleasure. At the same time, he was fitting the key into the keyhole. When it opened, he walked me backwards to the inside, with one hand around my waist and the other closing the door.

"Wait", I say to him. "Where are we?"

"My chambers", he replied nonchalantly, kissing me again.

I blushed. I was in a man's bedchamber and I had been kissing him. Taking advantage of my open mouth, he slipped his silver tongue inside my mouth, rolling smoothly with my own and sending a myriad of new sensations whirling inside my head. I kissed him back. I tried at least.

He had both of his hands cupped on the sides of my face as he kissed me hard, backing me slowly until I stumbled back on the bed and he climbed on top of me, kissing me again and again and again, harder this time, getting less and less restrained. I thought it was Valhalla. It had to be. There was no other place this could be. But my prince, ever the stalwart lover, did not stop there.

He separated his lips from mine and began to kiss down my neck. I squeaked at the sudden jolt of new sensations as I grip his arms, which were exploring the seams of my dress, finding the hem, and lifting it slowly over my bare legs.

"Wait!", I cry out, trying to push him back.

"I'm a virgin", I blush.

"I know", he says with that self-assured grin that only served to make me even nervous.

'What _was_ he going to do to me?', I asked myself. In future, I came to learn that the right question was 'what was he _not_ going to do to me.'

I gasp as his hands groped my thighs, pushing upwards very slowly. He pulled my dress off of me and kissed my neck and chest again, while working my underwear off of me. I did not even feel it until it was all off. I was too busy moaning to the feel of his soft, moist lips upon my bare skin.

He stopped kissing to look at me, all of me. My face turns to a deep red once more now that I was naked under his grip and his leather and metal outfit. He snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished from off his body. It was a basic enough form of magic but even that, I could not do. My blush now was part because I was naked and part because he, like my kin, used magic I could not use.

"Beautiful", he whispered, It sent shivers down my spine. His voice did things to me that I could not understand. It distracted me long enough for me not to notice that he had worked his fingers down to my womanhood. He teased my entrance and the tingling sensation sent an alarm to my brain that this was just about enough pleasure I can take for one day. Any more and I would just melt under him.

"Prince Loki, I don't think I can do this", I plead with him.

"Just Loki", he says, plunging two fingers inside me, despite my objection.

"Say my name", he says, slipping his fingers in and out my entrance not so deeply.

"Loki", I say a little weakly, which seemed to prompt him to spread my legs further and drive his fingers into me faster.

"Loki!", I cry out accompanied by soft moaning and gripping the sheets.

"Do you want me?", he asked, gripping my leg and still moving his fingers in and out.

"Y-Yes", I stutter.

"Good. Move over", he said, stopping and pushing me further up on the bed to where my head landed on the pillows.

He spread my legs wide and took a moment to look into my eyes with those emerald gems of his.

"You might want to hold on. This is going to hurt", he says, calmly placing his manhood, full and throbbing into my entrance.

I gasp and try to object but he was inside of me now, filling me to the point that I felt it impossible for him to be able to go in any further.

I was already wet for him. He had been this close to driving me crazy already.

But he thrust himself inside me, slowly at first and I press my lips together. 

"It hurts", I say, trying to push him back but he pins down my wrists.

"It only hurts the first time. Get through this and there will be so much more wonders that await you", he whispers into my ear. "So say my name"

"Aaahh!", I scream, the pain getting a little much.

"Say my name", he repeats.

"Loki", I say once but as he thrust in again, I repeated his name as well until it became a chant, a rhythm.

He thrust inside of my faster and I squeeze my eyes shut, repeating his name. "Loki. Loki, Loki..."

He went in deeper than before and it hurt so much. I began screaming his name now.

"Loki! Lookiii. Loki!!" I start screaming and panting and whimpering.

"Stop. It hurts", I say, shaking my head, but he kept on going. "It hurts..."

I began chanting his name again and then screaming it as he drove in relentlessly, faster and faster until...

He pulled out and came just outside of my entrance. He lay down beside me, panting, just as I did as well.

I admit that was not the best start, but he made it up to me; first by cuddling me warmly soon after, under the covers.

He whispered sweet nothings into my ear that night, telling me how great he thought I was and how he enjoyed my company.

I fell asleep to him saying that I was beautiful and that there were no women like me in Asgard, or in all the nine realms.

I opened my eyes slowly and felt warm skin all around me. It felt so good.woke up with the sun shining brightly on my face and my sweet prince still sleeping, with his arms wrapped around me. He looked so innocent and sweet. Moreover, I remembered the things he was saying to me last night.

Needless to say... I forgave him.


End file.
